


Nothing Left To Say

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: They were at an impasse, and Draco could only see one solution.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Nothing Left To Say

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, but enjoy. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters, not me, and I'm not making any money from posting this.

Hermione glanced down at her feet. "There's nothing left to say, Draco."

"No, I suppose there's not," he replied, a frown etched onto his face. "We're just being pulled into separate directions."

"Separate directions?" Hermione cast a glance at him. "You're taking his mark, Draco. That's more than separate directions."

"What am I supposed to say, Hermione? Honestly? Tell me what you want me to say!" Draco's hands curled into fists. "It's not like I can say no. I either take the mark or die."

"We could hide you," she stated, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Please, Draco. The Order will protect you.

"They hate me," Draco pointed out. "They all hate me. Potter and Weasley hate my guts. There's no way they'd protect me."

"They would," Hermione argued. "Please, Draco. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, glancing to the side. "But it doesn't change the fact that I'm getting the mark tomorrow."

"But—"

"No," he said, cutting her off sharply. "You were right, Hermione. There's nothing left to say."

Hermione turned around, unable to look at him. A tear slid down her cheek.

Draco pointed his wand at the back of Hermione's head. " _Obliviate_."


End file.
